The Time Lord's Time Goddess
by hermoine snape
Summary: Rose leaves the parllel world to fulfil her destiiny for another great adventure with the Doctor. They met a little girl named Amy Pond. She is the only one that can read and find the meaning behind the Pandorica. Rose tells the Doctor that Amy isn't just a speical little, but their daughter!What adventure will they have with little Amy on board the TARDIS!
1. Chapter 1

An: I do not own the rights or characters of BBC's Doctor Who series. I'm merely borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and for you the readers to enjoy a good Doctor Who fanfiction!

Rating: Mature

Pairing: 10 Duplicated Doctor and Rose Tyler

Romance/ Adventure

The Time Lord's Time Goddess

It had been nearly five years since Rose Tyler had been left on Bad Wolf Bay by the Doctor. She had spent all that time trying to find away out of the other world and back to the man she loved. She had made him a promise along time ago she would never leave him. And she was going to hold strong to that promise. But she had to find away without causing the universe to collapse or to cause a paradox. Because the Doctor she knew in the world with her wasn't her Doctor. He wasn't the Time Lord. He didn't have the TARDIS. He couldn't travel and show her wonders of the universe. She wanted her Doctor not the clone, not the human Doctor, but the one with two hearts that she knew beat only for her.

DW?

The Doctor sat in Rose's room on her bed. He hadn't touched her belongs. The bed was still unmade, clothes laid on the floor and her makeup still rested on her dresser top with the blush top still open from the last time she used it. He stood up and walked over to mirror that hung on the wall and his reflection showed in front of him. He had slight spiky brown hair with sideburns, brown eyes, slightly thin lips with lean broad shoulder frame. He wore a suit and tie with sneakers. He wore glasses even though he didn't need them. He wore them because Rose liked him with the glasses. He ran his fingers over the picture that was taped onto the mirror. It was a picture of them standing in front the TARDIS. He sighed heavily and left the bedroom silently closing the door behind him.

The Doctor walked down the stairs to the main floor of the TARDIS and stood in front of the screen. He hoped to see Rose inside the small screen. It had been nearly five years since he had taken another companion with him. If he did they only lasted for one trip. He truly only wanted Rose with him. She had believed him when he told her that the TARDIS was alive. She had welcomed the danger of a great adventure. She embraced the idea the different types of alien species. And what meant the entire universe to him was when he asked how long she would stay with him. And her answer surprised him. She told him, "Forever," and he wanted that forever with Rose Tyler.

"Ole girl I want my Rose back with me." said the Doctor gently touching the TARDIS's control panel. "But she's gone, and I can never get her back." He sat down in the chair behind him.

'Doctor, she will return to you.' said the TARDIS.

This caused him to sit up straight in his chair. "What? How? When?"

'She is the Goddess of Time my dear Doctor. When she looked into my Time Vortex it changed her. She can control time in away she doesn't know.' she told him soothingly.

"But it's been five years!" said the Doctor. "Surely she's married and has children."

'You can be so thick. I can always feel Rose. I know she is trying hard to return to you. She has never stopped looking for you. She won't stop until she is back home. This is where she belongs. Not on Earth. Not in the Other World. You sent her there without listening to me! You let your emotions block me out remember. You kept on pushing me out when I was trying to tell you. It was her choice not yours to make Doctor.'

He closed his eyes and several tears fell down his cheeks. He could have had his Rose with him all these years. He shook his head and stood up from the seat and ran up stairs to the library to find away to get Rose back.

'Doctor only Rose can open the portal.' said the TARDIS.

"So I can only wait?" said the Doctor. He felt the Tardis nod. He slumped down onto the library couch. "I've waited five years. I can wait a little bit longer.

DW?

Rose stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She grown her blonde hair back out to her shoulders. She lightly toned skin, brown eyes, slightly full lips and slender womanly figure. She pulled back her hair in low ponytail. She slipped into a pair of sneakers, jeans, shirt, hooded jacket and left the house before her parents woke up. She got into her jeep and took the long drive down to Bad Wolf Bay.

After three hours of driving from Tyler Manor she finally reached her destination. She parked the jeep and got out and walked to the wall that separated the two worlds. She touched the wall looking at it closely. She bent down the key of the TARDIS hung around her neck on the sliver chain. The key had never left her neck all the five years that she and the Doctor were apart. It was the only tie to him she had left. She wanted it close to her hearts. Unknown to her mother Jackie, Rose had found out not to long ago after the Doctor left she had a second heart. Because her mother made her go to have a checkup after the Doctor had left them. Rose told the physician not to put the information about her having two hearts in her medical charts. After pleading with her she finally gave into Rose's plea.

Rose stopped when she saw a crack in the wall. "It's reopening. But why?" she whispered to herself. She looked up when she saw her mother. "Mum what are you doing here?"

"I knew I would find you here." said Jackie. She had blonde hair, lightly toned skin, slightly heavy set figure. She wore somewhat heavy bit of makeup. "Why are you still trying sweetheart? He left you here."

"There's a crack in time." said Rose pointing at the wall. "It's been slowly appearing over the years. I still have no answer to it." She began to pace in front of the wall in thought. "A crack in time. What could cause a crack? What is trying to get through?" She suddenly stopped and turned and faced Jackie. "It couldn't be?"

"Rose sweetheart you're not making any sense." said Jackie.

"The Pandora's Box is opening. All that has been fought over the years will be unleashed. The Doctor will rise to his highest but fall that much farther. He needs me now more then ever."

"How do you know all of this Rose?" asked Jackie, slightly afraid of her daughter's ramblings. She backed away when Rose's eyes began to glow.

"I am the Goddess of Time. I know all that is to come and all that has passed. Now is the time for me to join my Doctor and finish my quest." said Rose in song filled voice. "Come to me TARDIS of Gallifrey and the thief that stole you. The last of the Time Lords. The alien that has no name and come to me the Goddess of Time. So we may fulfill our destiny."

Jackie could only watch and listen in awe. The language was beautiful something she had never heard. She quickly knew that the young woman in front of her was not her daughter. She knew that Rose had changed since she had met the Doctor. But she embraced the change.

DW?

The Doctor grabbed onto the control panel as the TARDIS moved about quickly and roughly. He turned the screen and saw the warning. He jumped back when the controls sparked and began to smoke. He hit the floor when it landed roughly on the ground.

He stood up and looked at the TARDIS's smoking panel. "Girl are you all right?"

'I'll be fine go and see Rose. She's right outside. She brought us here. It took a lot out of me and her.' said the TARDIS.

The Doctor opened the door and stepped out side to find Jackie Tyler on her knees next to Rose who was on the ground. He ran over to the women and was on his knees next to Rose's unconscious body.

"Rose. Rose I'm here. You did it without making the world collapse." said the Doctor gently.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the man that was next to her. "Doctor." she whispered. "Is it really you?"

He smiled and gently took her hand into his own. "It's really me."

Rose sat up and threw her arms around the Doctor's neck. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held her close. He pulled back and kissed her hard and passionately. She stiffened at sudden display, but she melted into his arms and returned the kiss that had been bottled up for five years. They pulled back when it was necessary for air.

"I've waited five years to do that." said the Doctor breathing heavily.

"Shut up." said Rose pulling his tie to her and captured his lips with her own.

They pulled back when they heard Jackie clear her throat. The couple looked up and saw a slightly red faced blonde standing above them. The Doctor stood up and help Rose to feet.

"How dare you hurt my daughter." said Jackie and slapped him across the face.

The Doctor rubbed his red right cheek. "Nice to see you too Jackie."

"Nice to see you Jackie. Nice to see you!" She said angrily hitting him.

He put his arms over his head blocking her from hitting him in the face. "Oww. Oww. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." he said between his arm covered face.

Jackie quite hitting the Doctor and he lowered his arms. She pulled him into a tight hug. He sighed in relief. He returned her hug. They pulled back and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on. Pete will be wondering we've been off to. I left him with Hank." said Jackie.

"Hank's my little brother." said Rose as she got into the jeep followed by the Doctor. And they left Bad Wolf Bay for Tyler Manor.

DW?

"How did you get the TARDIS here?" asked the Doctor after breakfast.

Rose gave him an innocent smile. She ran her tongue over her teeth. "When I looked into the heart of the TARDIS she made me something very rare. She made me into a Time Goddess. I can always feel the TARDIS anywhere she went. I could also feel you." She frowned, "You were always so sad. It wasn't from the Time Lord Wars. It was from missing me."

Pete and Jackie sat on the couch listening careful. Hank sat in her mother's lap. His sister had told many bedtime stories about the Doctor. He couldn't believe that the Doctor was sitting in front of him.

The Doctor whispered, "That is very true. I took on other companions but I never let them last longer then one trip. You belong with me. You belong with the TARDIS. She misses you much as me."

She smiled at the Doctor. "She made me who I am. I've always missed her. And I've missed you too." She said when she saw his lip poke out in a pout. She laughed, "Stop that. I told you I missed you too!"

Hank got off his mother's lap and climbed into the Doctor's lap. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly full lips. He favored Jackie and Rose nearly to the dot.

"You go around in a time box." said Hank.

"It's a blue police phone box. It's a disguise. Only Rose truly knows what the TARDIS looks like from the Time Vortex." said the Doctor. "But no one is suppose to look into the Vortex. Your sister is very hard headed."

Rose hit the Doctor on the arm. "Hey you're the one to talk. You stayed behind like an idiot!" The Doctor gave her a sheepish smile.

The Doctor looked at his watch and over at Rose. "We can't stay much longer." He told her.

Rose sighed heavily. "He's right. But we'll be back and get you out of this parallel world. I promise."

"You can do that?" asked the Doctor in shock.

She smiled. "I know the past, present and future my dear Doctor." She rose from the couch and picked up Hank with a slight groan. "You're getting too heavy for Sis to pick you up. I want you to be a good boy for mummy and daddy. I'll be back soon. Have I ever broken a promise?" Hank shook his head. "I love you and be good." She kissed him on the forehead. She put Hank down. She threw her arms around her mother. "I'll come back for you. The phone won't work through worlds." She whispered, "It will cause that crack I found to open far too soon." She pulled back and gave her a watery smile. She walked over to Pete. "A.. thanks for finally letting me call you Dad. It's was kind of strange at the start. Wasn't?" He nodded. "I want you to take care of Hank and Mum."

"I will. I promise." said Pete.

Rose smiled and gave him a hug. She hugged Hank one more time. She turned to Jackie. "I love you. I'll be back."

The Doctor pulled Rose to his side with one arm wrapped around her waist. "I'll take care of her. I promise."

Jackie nodded. "I know you will. I'm sorry about the slap earlier."

He shook his head. "We must go."

"I'll drive you down." said Pete.

Rose smiled and said, "No need. Our ride is out back."

Just then the Doctor heard the TARDIS arrive in the back yard. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it not knowing what to say. The couple left the house through the back door followed by the Tyler family.

Rose removed the chain from her neck. She smiled and gently ran her hand over the blue door. "Hello girl." She put the key in hole and unlocked the door. She turned around and smiled. "I'll see you soon," and she walked over the threshold and into the TARDIS.

The Doctor walked in after her and closed the door behind him. He went over to the controls but stopped when Rose took hold of the controllers. She told him that she was the only one that could get them out of the world. He held onto the railing and they vanished from the Tyler's back yard and out of the parallel universe.

DW?

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stepped back and motioned for the Doctor to take the controls. He smiled and ran around the control panel. She held onto one of many railings and smiled. It was good to be back in the TARDIS. It was good to finally be home once again.

'Welcome home Rose Tyler.' said the TARDIS in her mind.

Rose smiled and closed eyes. The Doctor looked away from the screen and over at the woman that stood nearby. She was finally back were she belonged, with him and with the TARDIS.

"Where to next Rose?" asked Doctor like nothing had changed over the years.

She smiled and said, "The World History Museum. I want to see what you've been doing. I know that's how you keep track of everything."

He smiled and pushed down a leaver. "Right you are. To the History Museum."

DW?

The TARDIS landed gently on the ground. Rose smiled and quickly stepped out of the blue phone. "Oh come on now Doctor. A closet."

"Hey you said you wanted to see the World History Museum. Do you want to go back?"

They looked at each other and laughed. He took her hand and they left the closet. They took the service elevator to the upper part of the museum. Rose kept quiet about her true reason to go.

"Why did you want to come here?" asked the Doctor as they stepped out of the elevator. He ran over to glass case. "No way. Look!" said the Doctor pointing at the box.

Rose ran over to the case. She smiled. "Home box. It's centuries old. It's older then you!"

"Hey I'm not that old. I'm only 912 years old. This is at lest 2,000 years old." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "We need this. It will help greatly."

Rose put her hand top of the Doctor's hand and slowly lowered it away from the glass case. "I have something that will hold your interest more. Come along."

The Doctor raised a brow at the blonde. He pointed to the case. Rose laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd. And his mouth dropped at what was in front of him.

"Pandora's Box." said the Doctor in awe. He walked up closer to it. "It can't be. How did they find it?" He walked around the roped off area. "It was hidden for centuries. You human's are amazing!"

"Can I see that pamphlet?" Rose asked a little red headed girl with fare skin and freckles.

She turned and looked up at Rose. Rose couldn't help but see bright brown eyes that reminded her so much of the Doctor. She shook it off and thanked the little girl.

"Can I look at it with you? It's the last one and I haven't looked at yet."

"Sure." said Rose and knelt down until she was level with the seven year old. "What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond. But everyone calls me Amy. What's your name?" asked Amy.

"I'm Rose Tyler." she said and shook her hand. She turned to the pamphlet. "It says that it found was twenty years ago."

The Doctor looked from behind the large stone box. "It's been out in the opened for two decades. And the TARDIS didn't pick it up!"

"Sir you're not suppose to cross the red rope." said Amy when she saw him step over it.

The Doctor turned around and put his right leg back over the rope. "Right. I forgot." he walked over to Rose. "I'm the Doctor. It's nice to met you-"

"Amy Pond." she said.

"And that is short for-"

"Amelia."

"Amelia Pond! That's a great name. Amelia!" said the Doctor. He looked at his watch. "Let's see. It's almost closing time." He knelt down in front of the redhead. "We could use your help Amelia. We need a look out. Can you be our look out?"

Amy smiled and nodded her head. Rose knelt down whispered in Amy's ear. She nodded and hid in one of the displays while the Doctor and Rose did the same. They waited for the rest of the visitors to leave the museum.

The Doctor stepped out from the display of dinosaurs followed by Rose. She removed the piece of tree that was covering her face. Amy stepped out the display of wild forest but hidden inside was Dalek.

The Doctor walked over to the Pandora's Box. He stepped over the red rope. He walked around the box. While Amy stood at the door looking for any type of guard. Rose studied the writing on the front.

"These are strange markings Doctor." said Rose. She turned to her bag that she had over shoulder. She pulled out a large piece of a paper. She held out her hand and said, "Screwdriver," and the Doctor threw her his sonic screwdriver. She ran it over the paper making a copy. "I can really study this later. I have feeling this is part of a bigger picture. Here." She threw the screwdriver back to the Doctor.

"Amelia do you want to see something interesting?" asked Rose.

"Call me Amy. Yea." said Amy and she ran over to Rose.

"Look at that and tell me what you see." said Rose handing the little girl the paper she had copied.

Amy sat down on the ground and looked at the writing and strange circles. She watched in awe as the strange shapes formed into words. Rose watched her closely. She saw Amy shake her head.

"You keep looking at that Amy. I just need to talk to the Doctor." said Rose. Amy nodded and Rose walked over to the Doctor. "Amy is special Doctor. I think she can decode the writing on the Pandorica. Watch closely."

The Doctor knelt down until he was level with Amy. He studied her carefully. He saw facial expressions go from a frown into shock and back into awe. He rose to his full height. He turned to the woman next to him with wide eyes.

"She's-my-ours-" said the Doctor unable to finish a sentence. "No."

Rose could only smile and nodded her at the ramblings. "That's our little girl over there."

"But spoilers of the future." said the Doctor.

Rose shook her head. "We need her help. I can only bend so much time. She can help us Doctor, but she mustn't know who we are."

He nodded and the couple walked over to the redhead. "Do you need us to give you a lift back home Amy?" asked the Doctor.

Amy stood up and nodded head. She didn't know why, but she trusted the couple in front of her. Rose held out her hand and took the paper. She stuck it inside her bag. Amy held out her hand and Rose took it into her own. She held out her left to the Doctor. They made their way down the service elevator down to the basement.

DW?

The trio stepped out of the elevator into the basement. Rose stopped in mid-step and looked to her right and saw a blue circle light with a large medal body.

"They just won't die!" yelled Rose.

"Exterminate." said the Dalek. "Exterminate."

Rose gave Amy push to the right. "Run!" She pulled out two hand guns. She had made in the parallel world. She began to shoot at the Dalek.

"Wow how did you that?" asked the Doctor as he watched the Dalek explode.

"Run Doctor!" said Rose firing her last shot. "I had five years on my hands." She said running towards Amy who was standing at the closet door. "I was looking for you and building guns."

The Doctor opened the closet door. He pulled out the TARDIS key and unlocked the door. They stepped into the time machine. Rose closed the door and sat down on the floor breathing heavily.

"You all right there Amy?" asked Rose looking over at the redhead.

Amy only nodded her head. She slowly walked around large room. She didn't know what to say. She had met two strangers and helped them. Now she didn't know where she was or what she was riding in, she only knew their names. Rose Tyler and the Doctor.

"Welcome to the TARDIS Amy." said the Doctor with a bright smile.

Amy stopped looked at the Doctor. "Is it in shape of a blue phone box?"

Rose looked at the Doctor and they both nodded. "How did you know?" they asked.

Amy pulled out a folded picture from her pocket. She unfolded it and handed it to the Doctor. He took it and looked at and smiled. It was picture of Amy standing in front the TARDIS.

"When was this taken?" asked Rose.

"Last year. Me and my aunt were walking around the park. I saw it, and I wanted a picture taken with it. I had never seen one like it."

Rose looked over at the picture and smiled. "It's a good picture. Nothing like TARDIS blue."

"It's my favorite color." said Amy excitedly.

Amy looked around the TARDIS and asked, "What's that noise?"

The Doctor handed the picture back to Amy and returned back to the controls. "It's the TARDIS. She's happy." He landed the phone box. "Here we are. Home sweet home."

Rose opened the door and they all stepped out into Amy's backyard. Amy took a moment to look at the old blue police phone box. While Amy was talking with the Doctor Rose wrote down her cell phone and the number to the TARDIS. She handed the paper to Amy and told her to call if she needed anything.

"Thanks." said Amy and hugged Rose around the waist. She pulled back and hugged the Doctor. "Besides having those things after us it was fun." She ran to the front door. "Bye."

Rose and the Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS and it slowly vanished. Amy smiled and walked into the house. She had a very fun and interesting night. She wondered when she'd Rose and the Doctor again.

DW?

Rose walked into her old room and laughed. It was exactly how she left it. She bent down and slowly began to got through her old clothes deciding to keep most of them in the back of the closet. She threw out her old makeup and set up her new on the dresser top.

"You didn't touch a thing in five years." said Rose in awe knowing the Doctor was standing in the doorway.

"No. I couldn't bare to touch it. It would have been like actually saying, "goodbye," to you. And I couldn't bare it." said the Doctor. He smiled, "How long will you stay?"

Rose turned and walked up to the Doctor cupped his face with her hands and lowered his head. She kissed him on the forehead. "Forever," she said.

DW?

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Amy sat on her twin bed looking at the crack in her wall. She had told her aunt that she was hearing voices from inside the crack. So her aunt humored her and had it fixed, but the next day the crack had reappeared only wider then before. Amy got down on her knees and prayed to Santa about the scary crack in her wall. She quickly stood up when she heard swishing noise. She knew that noise. It belonged the TARDIS. She ran outside only to find the blue police box.

The door opened and the Doctor and Rose stepped out of the box. Amy squealed and wrapped arms around the couples' waists. It had been nearly three months since she had saw them at the History Museum.

"You're here! You're really here!" said Amy excitedly. She grabbed Rose and the Doctor's hand. "Here's a crack in my wall. Come on." She told them nearly dragging them into the house. "Don't worry my aunt's out for the night."

Rose closed the door behind her and followed Amy up the stairs. The Doctor looked around the house as he followed the girls.

"This is my room." said Amy turning on the light.

The bedroom had white walls, and wooden floor, a twin size bed. And above the bed on the wall was long crack. The room saw surrounded in stuffed animals and a dresser and closet.

Rose walked over to the bedside table and picked up mini TARDIS. It was made out of wood but was finely detailed; even down to sign on the door. "Did you make this?" She asked Amy.

"Yea." she said with a bright smile.

"It's very good Amy." said the Doctor looking away from the crack in the wall. He turned his attention back to the wall. "This is no ordinary crack in your wall." He ran his sonic screwdriver along the wall. He lifting it up in front of him. "It's a crack in time." He sat down the bed and threw his screwdriver up in the air and caught it making Amy smile. "Do you hear voices?"

Amy sat down on the bed next to the Doctor followed by Rose who wrapped her arm around the redhead's shoulders. The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver to Amy. She took it with a smile. She looked at it careful.

"Some of voices are scary. I have nightmares all time." whispered Amy.

Rose kissed Amy's forehead and brushed her long red hair off her shoulders. "You can stay here with your aunt or you can come with us in the TARDIS?" She looked over at the Doctor. "What do you say Doctor? Can we have another passenger on board?"

He looked down at the hopeful brown eyes of Amelia Pond and up at the hopeful brown eyes of Rose Tyler. Rose poke out her bottom lip.

"Don't do that Rose. Not the lip." said the Doctor. He looked down and saw Amy copy the blonde. He quickly saw the facial resemblance. "Oh fine. Come on let's get your stuff together."

The Doctor was knocked on his back when the girls tackled him with a hug. He laughed and wrapped his arms around both and he felt contentment. Something hadn't felt in many years. Amy and Rose stood up and they quickly got Amy's belongs packed in several bags and boxes. Doctor carried them outside and into the TARDIS.

Amy walked down the stairs and left her aunt a note on the table. She knew that she wouldn't miss her. Amy knew her aunt only took her in because her parents had died, and since that time Amy mainly raised herself. But she knew she was with two people that actually cared about her. The Doctor and Rose Tyler.

"Let's go. She won't miss me. I promise." said Amy as she took Rose's hand into her own.

The girls saw the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS. He opened the door with a push of his hand. He smiled and the girls walked into the phone box. The Doctor stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He ran over to the controls and began to push buttons and off they went up into the universe.

DW?

Amy opened the door and stood in awe. She looked out the dark outer space. She looked down and saw earth below in all it's wonder. She sat down with feet dangling over the edge. Rose knelt down with a mug in hand.

"Here it's hot coco." said Rose with a smile.

"Oh thanks!" said Amy and took the yellow mug with a bright smile. "This is so awesome."

Rose sat down behind Amy and wrapped her arms around the small girl. She couldn't help but show motherly affection towards her. Especial since Amy was after all her little girl. Even though she could never let Amy know. Not until the time was right for her to know. Rose looked up and saw the Doctor standing behind them with a bright smile on his face. He had his family with him. He couldn't help but smile.

After awhile Rose felt Amy's breathing become even. She looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. She sat the yellow mug down behind her near the door. She careful slid back, until Amy laid down on Rose's chest. The Doctor knelt down and gently lifted the little girl up in his arms. And the couple walked up the stairs and down the hall until they reached a door that read: Amelia. It was next to Rose and the Doctor's bedrooms. Rose opened the bedroom and smiled.

The room was painted in light blue with different colors of butterflies. The bed was a twin four post with purple comforter. A walk in closet. The door on the right was a large playroom. The door on the left was her personal bathroom.

The Doctor laid Amy on the bed. While Rose grabbed a pair of pajamas out of the second drawer. She sat down on the bed. Rose removed Amy's shoes and handed them to the Doctor. He sat them down on floor. Rose removed Amy's shirt and handed that the Doctor as well. She rested Amy's head on her shoulder and gasped at what she saw.

"Doctor look." whispered Rose pointing out the blue, yellow and black buries. "She was being abused." She looked up at the man who would father the little girl that was asleep in her arms. "Our baby girl."

The Doctor's eyes burned with anger. It had been along time since he had been so angry he wanted to punch hole in the wall. He balled his hands up into fists.

'Calm down Doctor. You got the little one away from her horrid aunt. She is safe here.' said the TARDIS soothingly.

He slowly unfolded his fists and Rose finished changing Amy into her pajamas. They stood on each side of the bed and pulled the blankets over the sleeping redhead. They both kissed her goodnight. They walked out of the room leaving the bedroom door cracked.

Once they were down stairs back onto the main floor Rose threw herself in the Doctor's open arms. She buried her face into his chest and her body shook with sobs. He gently rocked her side to side. He let his own tears silently fall down his cheeks.

"We got her away from that monster." mumbled Rose. "She's home. Our little Amelia is home and safe with us."

The Doctor pulled back and gently kissed Rose on the forehead. "Yes we did love. We did get her back home." He smiled and said, "Marry me Rose. Will you marry me Rose Tyler?"

Rose ran her tongue over her teeth and smiled. "Yes. A thousand times yes!"

He captured her lips with his own and pulled back and spun her around. Rose laughed and he sat her back down on the floor. He removed his brown tie from his neck. He wrapped one end around Rose's left hand and one end around his left hand.

"TARDIS will be a witness to our binding?" asked the Doctor.

"What are we doing?" asked Rose.

He smiled and said, "No time like present." Rose couldn't but giggle and nod her head in agreement.

'Of course dear friend of mine.' said the TARDIS. "But you know it will take a lot of energy to take on my human form." She made her way over to the sun to get more energy. Soon there was a lovely woman with long black hair, fare skin, brown eyes with lovely figure. She wasn't too skinny or over weight. She wore a white gown. "My Doctor after this it will be my only and last time you will see me in this form. I am glad it is for your union of you and the one I see as a daughter." Rose couldn't help but smile. "I give you Rose Tyler my consent to wed the Doctor. Love him and cherish him."

"I Rose Tyler give you my consent for you to be my husband." she said with tearful eyes.

"I give you my consent to be your husband. I want you to listen carefully and never forget it." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. He pulled back and smiled, "I told you my name."

"Doctor you my finally kiss your bride." said the TARDIS.

He smiled and gently and passionately captured his wife's lips with his own. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They pulled back and look over at the woman in the room.

"Doctor you might of stolen me all those years ago-"

The Doctor butted in and said, "Borrowed. I was going to bring you back!"

The TARDIS smiled lovingly at her Doctor. "Think back Doctor. I appeared to you. You were stranded. It was I that stole you. You are my Doctor just as I am your TARDIS." She walked over to the man and gently kissed his forehead. "Love him my dear child." She kissed Rose on the forehead and vanished from the room.

"Wow did that-I mean-did she-" said the Doctor unable to speak.

Rose kissed him on lips and pulled back. "Yes she did." She smiled and grabbed the front of his white shirt. "Up the stairs dear husband of mine." She pulled him up the stairs and down the hall. "I'm in need of a doctor."

DW?

The Doctor closed the door behind him removing his clothing with each step he took walking farther into the bedroom. Rose smiled the threw her last two item of clothing at him; which were her black and red bra and underwear. He smiled and pushed Rose back until back of knees hit the side of bed. He looked down at her womanly figure.

Rose had full rounded breasts, curved waist, slightly wide hips, shaved womanhood, thin thighs and long legs. She had a few scars on her body from their adventures but he thought it made her all the more special.

"Beautiful." said the Doctor as he ran his hands up and down her body. Rose moaned feeling tinkling teasing from his touch. "I'm going to bed you wife. Just like a Gallifrian should be on their wedding night. Don't worry it won't take any of my regenerations away from me." He told her gently.

Rose moved until was laying in the middle of the bed. She smiled at her husband. She had dreamed and waited years for this moment. She would let him have his way with her.

The Doctor's hand began to glow gold as he ran them up and down her body from her head down to her feet. He ran his hands up her legs and stopped at her womanhood and began to tease her. He lowered his head down and passionately captured her lips with his own. He pulled back and smiled when her body began to glow.

"Do you want me inside of you?" asked the Doctor lustfully. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers.

"Yes. Gods yes!" cried Rose.

He removed his hands and laid between her legs and rubbed along her wet hot womanhood. He moved her arms above her head and entwined their fingers together. He pushed his thick throbbing manhood deep inside her hot passage breaking her purity.

A sob left Rose's parted lips at the slight sting of pain. Her thighs shook slightly and body shook as the gold shined brighter around them. "I'm ok." she whispered.

The Doctor kissed away several tears that had fallen down her angelic face. He captured her lips with his own. She should have told him that she had never been with a man. But he didn't say anything not wanting to ruin the loving moment. He knew that since his bride had never been with a man their bond would be that much stronger.

He felt her body relax and she lifted her hips. The Doctor slowly moved inside her his eyes never leaving his wife. "Push up as I push down love." he whispered.

Rose heard him moaned. He arched back and thrust deeper inside her hitting every spot. He felt her walls tighten around him. He knew she couldn't last much longer, but neither could he.

"Come with me Rose." he whispered in his native tongue. She came screaming out in passion. He came soon after riding out both organisms.

The light died away from around them. He slowly pulled himself from his wife. He rolled over onto the mattress breathing heavily. Rose rolled onto her side and laid her head onto his chest listening to his hearts beat into his chest. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her sweaty body and they both into a magical exhausting sleep.

DW?

Amy woke from a bad dream. She quietly left her bedroom in search for Rose. She knocked her door and slowly opened it only to find it empty. She shrugged and walked a few steps to the right and gently knocked on the Doctor's door. She slowly opened it to find Rose curled up next the Doctor.

Rose turned her head and saw Amy in the doorway. "Sweetheart what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Amy nodded her head. Rose grabbed her gown that rested at the end of the bed. She slipped it over her head. She flipped her long blonde hair out from inside the gown. Rose slightly shook her husband and whispered in his ear. He sat up and grabbed his boxers and slipped them on under the covers.

"Come on. You can sleep with us." said the Doctor patting the bed.

Amy ran into the room and crawled into the large bed. Rose scooted over so Amy could be in the middle. She laid her head down on the pillow. Rose laid back down and wrapped her arm around Amy and the Doctor wrapped his arm around both his girls.

"Goodnight my girls." whispered the Doctor.

Amy yawned snuggled deep in their embrace feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

DW?

Hit the button and tell what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Amy sat on the fourth step leaning against the railing resting her chin on her arms. She swung her legs back and forth watching the Doctor run around the control panel. She found it funny how he ran like a mad man pushing buttons and pulling levers. Rose sat down next to the redhead and laughed.

She leaned forward and whispered, "At least I don't look a monkey fighting over a banana when I fly the TARDIS."

"You can fly the TARDIS!" said Amy with a bright smile.

The Doctor stopped and looked up at the girls. "Yes she can. I do not look like a monkey fighting for a banana. If I did there would be a banana on the floor. I love bananas. They're high in potassium."

"Sweetie look by your foot." said Rose pointing. "No dear your left foot." She said when he looked to his right.

The Doctor picked up the peal and held it up for the girls to see it. "Who ate a banana and left this on the floor?" He asked holding up a banana peel.

"It was her." said Amy and Rose at the same time pointing at each other.

"Rose." he said slightly in a warning tone.

She raised her hands in the air. "I swear I did not do it."

"Amelia." he said in the same warning tone. She shook her head. He lowered his hand. "Don't tell it was me again." He groaned, "I hate when sleep walk. I always eat when I sleep walk."

Rose giggled and said, "At lest you didn't make a banana smoothie this time." She turned to Amy. "One time he made a smoothie and forgot to put the top on the blender. I got covered in ice cream. I had the misfortune of walking in right when he hit the button."

Amy busted out into a huge laughing fit. Rose couldn't help but laugh. The redhead's laugh was infectious. The Doctor threw the peel in a nearby bin and bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"Come now Doctor. You know it's funny." said Rose between laughs.

He let his lips slid into a smile, and he too busted out into laughter. "Ok it is. It's funny." He shook his head and returned to the controls. "Where to my girls?"

Rose's eyes widen and said, "We forgot the home box."

The Doctor smiled. "Nope got it early this morning. You two were sound asleep in the bed."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe he did that to her. He gave her a slight grin, and pointed to the box. She slid off the steps using the bar to swing and land on her feet. She walked over to the controls and looked at the old box. It was the one she saw at the museum.

"Don't you go on an adventure without me again. Or you'll be sleeping on the couch" hissed Rose. He gulped and nodded his head. "Good. Now where to?"

Amy couldn't help but giggle at the couple. She asked, "Are you married? Because you surly act like it."

The Doctor smiled at the redhead. He pulled Rose to his side. "Yes we are my dear Amelia."

"Really that's so cool!" Amy swung her legs in thought. "Can we-go to Egypt. I've always wanted to met Cleopatra."

The Doctor smiled and let go of Rose and ran in a mad dashed around the controls. Rose walked back over to Amy and held onto the railing. She told the young girl how the Doctor was before he regenerated. He wore jeans and a leather jacket. He had a slightly bad boy attitude to his personality.

"So each time he has a different personality? That's neat." said Amy. "I bet he got lonely before you." whispered Amy wisely.

Rose looked at the little girl with a slight frown. The abuse had made her grow up sooner then a child should. "Yea. He was very lonely."

The TARDIS landed with shake and a bump. The Doctor grabbed his long coat and stood at the door waiting for Rose and Amy. He smiled down at the over excited girl. He hoped the TARDIS took them to right place and time. Because he knew sometimes she had a mind of her own.

"Are you ready Amy to meet one of the most famous pharaohs of the Nile?" asked Doctor as he pushed the blue door open.

The trio stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. The Doctor groaned. They weren't in Egypt. The were at a military camp surround by tents. "This isn't Egypt. This is Rome! Right era wrong place."

Amy shrugged her shoulders and skipped in front of the Doctor and Rose. She looked back at the couple. "Well come on let's see what adventure it's holds."

Rose smiled and went after Amy. She took the girl's hand and they skipped pasted the tents. The Doctor smiled and ran after the two skipping ladies. He took Rose's hand into his own and they turned to the right.

"Hello Doctor." said a flirty famine voice.

He turned and saw a woman standing at the opening of lavish decorated tent. She had long black hair wig, toned skin and wore Egyptian style clothing. "You're not Cleopatra." He said walking into the tent. He smiled, "Hello River," Rose and Amy followed him inside the tent. "This is my wife Rose Tyler and this is Amy Pond. This is River Song."

River sat down in a chair behind her. She studied the trio in front of her. "You're different since I saw you last my dear Doctor." She smiled, "And sporting the glasses and sneakers. Not a bad look but I've seen you in better." River turned attention to Rose. "Mmm, you are pretty. But there's something so different about you." She pulled out a blue book in TARDIS blue. She flipped through it. "Yes the Goddess of Time." She put away the book. "No wonder things are jumbled. No matter." She smiled and turned to Amy. "So little Miss Amy how do you like the Doctor?"

"I think he's great. Him and Rose came to my house. I have a crack in my wall." said Amy. "But the Doctor told me it was actually a crack in time."

River sat back in thought. "A crack in time. How interesting. And the Doctor comes and takes you away." She nodded head. "Let me guess you can read hidden codes, old languages."

"How do know that?" asked Amy in awe.

"I have my ways of knowing. Just as Rose knows many things that must not be told." said River. "Come and look at this for me." She said pulling out a piece of paper. She laid it out on the table nearby.

"Is it ok? I mean do you trust this woman." asked Rose holding Amy gently in place by her shoulders.

"She will be fine. Nothing will happen to Amy." said the Doctor. He bent down and said, "Go on it's all right."

Amy walked over to the strange woman and looked at the paper in front of her. "This is same writing that was on the box in the museum."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at River. "How did you get a copy of that?"

River looked up and smiled and said, "Spoilers. Can you tell me what this says?"

Rose ran over to Amy. "Don't you do a word she says." She narrowed her eyes at the woman. "I don't trust her."

"But it might be important. She could be the only one that can help us. If this Pandora's Box is like the TARDIS who knows what's inside it. I have to do this. I can feel it." Rose sighed and stepped back from the redhead and stood next to her husband.

Amy ran her tongue over teeth and ran her finger across the symbols and she slowly reveal the symbols. Rose pulled the Doctor aside away from Amy and River, but stayed close enough to keep good eye on the woman portraying the pharaoh.

"Why didn't you tell me that the Pandora came from Gallifrey?" hissed Rose. "Don't say a word." She told him holding up her hand. "What's locked inside it Doctor?"

He opened his mouth but closed it not knowing what to say. He already knew that Rose knew about the Pandorica. He sighed and said, "Yes. It's from Gallifrey. The Time Lords created the capsule in hope to keep it's enemies from causing any more pain and suffering. It holds many different chambers for each creature." The Doctor removed his glasses and rubbed his face with hand. "I just don't know how one escaped. When ever the box was filled we buried-" He stopped mid-sentence, "Oh, it must have escaped with Gallifrey exploded."

"It's in your language. Why can't you decode it." said Rose.

"I looked at the sketching you made and the language is older then I am. It must be ancient Gallifrey language. Something that was lost long before I was born." explained the Doctor. Rose nodded. "Let's go and see what our Amy is up to."

She nodded again and took the Doctor's hand into her own, and they went over to the tent. Rose stood over Amy's shoulder in hope to be able to decode the inscription. She shook her head at the Doctor.

Amy studied it carefully writing down the translation as she read it slowly with River's help of the wording knowing she was still young and her spelling still needed work.

"You're doing fanatic sweetie just take your time." said River reassuringly. Amy looked up and nodded and went back to work. She took the pen from Amy and corrected it. "It's Cybermen."

"Oh, sorry about that." said Amy and took the pen River held out to Amy.

River squeezed Amy's shoulder and smile. She turned and saw the Doctor and Rose standing nearby. She rose from her chair and walked over to the couple. "This will take awhile to decode. Amy's still young and uneducated in Gallifrey lineage. But she's doing wonderfully. I suggested you camp here for tonight."

The Doctor studied the woman in front of him and said, "Yes. I believe you right. The sooner we get that code solved the better. The crack in Amy's wall wasn't there by accent."

"Oh I know. They're tied more into a bigger picture then you think." said River. "Better go help her while you two get settled in for tonight," and she walked back to Amy who sat at the table.

Rose looked back at Amy and River wondering what there connection was. She might be the Goddess of Time, but she still didn't know everything all the time. She knew that something had to pass without anyone knowing the reasons behind it.

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


End file.
